Equation of Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: My first "Code Lyoko" fanfic.


Equation of Love  
  
Note: My attempt at a "Code Lyoko" fanfiction. Yumi likes Ulrick, but both of them argue and won't admit their true feelings for one another. Jeremy likes the exchange student Taliah, but also likes Aelita, who thus far can only exist in a virtual realm known as Lyoko. Sissy likes Ulrick, and often shows her softer side when she is around him. It might be that Ulrick likes Sissy a little, but Ulrick treats her more like his little sister. Nicolas also likes Sissy, and so does Herb. Odd gives Jeremy "pointers" but Jeremy decides to listen to his heart. The only problem is keeping everyone happy as a DJ during the school dance, and saving all participants possible from a XANA attack. Also, the existence of Aelita might be in jeopardy ! Life as a genius—Always so demanding !  
  
"I never worry about the future. It comes soon enough."—Albert Einstein  
  
Chapter 1—A Genius's Heart  
  
Much to Jeremy's surprise, he had been selected as the DJ for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance. Jeremy felt undeserving of this since he didn't listen to the most popular songs and he was seen as "the teacher's pet". So, the reaction to this would probably be one of jealousy and disbelief. Jeremy wanted Odd to take his place, but Odd graciously refused. "You were chosen, and that's quite an honor. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job.", Odd said, reassuringly. Odd patted him on the back and grinned at him widely. "Oh, come on ! What's with the long face ?", Odd questioned. "Well, I don't have a date for the dance. I haven't exactly been asked either. How's a geek like me supposed to do that ?", Jeremy answered, hanging his head slightly. Odd had never seen Jeremy so worked up over something that seemed so trivial to Odd. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Just be confident around women and you'll have no problems ! If that doesn't work, try some good old fashioned charm.", Odd said, slapping Jeremy on the back firmly. Jeremy smiled brilliantly and laughed. "I guess it's not. I suppose I'm just a little nervous.", Jeremy said, getting up from the side of his bed. Odd followed him and a sleeping Kiwi awakened. Kiwi barked happily and jumped up on Odd's legs. "No reason you should be. Women love men who are intelligent ! Go out there and make a killing, you lady slayer you. As for me, I gotta take Kiwi here for a walk.", Odd said, opening the door and walking briskly down the hall. Kiwi, his faithful Chihuahua, followed closely behind.  
  
Jeremy always took Odd's advice with a grain of salt. He never forgot Taliah's reaction to his supposed "allure". As a man of science, Jeremy would approach the situation empirically. Unfortunately, love was not empirical. It was beyond the confines of science. Jeremy decided not to let this get in his way. The only questions now were, would he be asked to the dance by Taliah or would Aelita ask him ? And if Aelita could be materialized, would she want to dance by his side ? All of these questions were causing Jeremy's mind to reel. But he had more important things to worry about. He had a lot of researching to do, so he hurried along his way to the Archives. On his way, he bumped into the Russian exchange student, Taliah. As usual, she was looking very beautiful. The sight of her made Jeremy blush. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to run into you. I'm in a hurry.", Jeremy said, regretfully. "No need to pardon yourself, Jeremy. I wasn't paying any attention.", Taliah said, getting back up and dusting herself off. He grinned at her and lowered his head bashfully. "So, I was wondering...", Taliah began, a little demurely. Jeremy said nothing and locked eyes with her. "Would you be my date to the Sadie Hawkins dance this weekend ? I know you're the DJ, but when your substitute fills in for you, could you dance with me ?", Taliah asked, her cheeks flushing pink. At that moment, it seemed like time did not exist. Jeremy stammered, but he was able to state his true feelings. "Indubitably ! You have really brightened my day !", he said, literally beaming as if he were the Sun itself. He didn't know if what he had just heard was all a dream or not. But, somehow it didn't really matter. All Jeremy could think of now was the upcoming dance, what he would wear, and what music he would play to keep everyone on the floor moving and grooving.  
  
Chapter 2—Relationship Geometry  
  
By the time the day was over, Jeremy was bushed. All he wanted to do was lie down in his bed and sink into the foam mattress so he could be fully rested for his speech tomorrow. But, before he could shut his eyes, Aelita popped up on his computer. "Jeremy, is there anything wrong ? It seems like you have been ignoring me. That isn't like you.", she said, very concerned. Jeremy groaned and hung his head. He had completely forgotten about Aelita in all of his excitement and preparation for the dance over the weekend. He felt very guilty about not having told her about the dance and everything else that had been occurring within his life at this very hectic time. "Aelita, please forgive me. I hope you are not upset with me, but I have a date with Taliah this Saturday. Also, I have been busy with my studies and research papers. I never meant to seem like I was bypassing you. I wasn't...I didn't mean to... Arrrgh !", Jeremy stuttered. Every word he said seemed to sting him, and he winced from the pain each word caused him. But, Aelita was indeed angelic as usual. She wasn't upset. After all, he hadn't had time to do anything else, not even try his experiments in attempting to materialize her. "I know you care an awful lot about Taliah, and I am very pleased for you. After all, you know what they say. Long distance relationships never work out.", Aelita responded, chuckling. He couldn't believe she was taking it so lightly. Jeremy felt tears building up in his eyes. To be honest, he had more love for Aelita than any other girl or life form for that matter. "Aelita, I am going to try the experiment again.", Jeremy said, his demeanor different than before. Aelita was confused. "Why is that ?", Aelita inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Because I now know where my true feelings lie. I'll just have to tell Taliah know sometime, and that will not come easy.", Jeremy responded, nervously. "No fear, Jeremy. I will send her an email. This sort of thing takes a woman's touch. I won't hinder you from the work you have to get done. Best of luck, and I hope I get to see you soon. It's been too long since we last saw each other.", Aelita said, sweetly, her beatific face warmed Jeremy's heart. Jeremy thought he would melt at that moment, but he regained composure. "Thank you so very kindly. I...love you.", Jeremy said, feeling himself become flushed. Aelita had never heard him say those three endearing words before, but she was touched. With that, the transfer was closed and Jeremy began his work. This time, he was feeling unusually lucky. Maybe soon, he would be seeing Aelita in person. His heart raced at the thought of it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
It was late in the afternoon. Yumi and Ulrick were walking home peacefully, side by side. They were even holding hands, watching the sun set in the horizon. In the distance behind the enormous trees were Sissy and her gang. All of a sudden, Ulrick initiated a conversation. He looked behind to see if he was being watched, but shrugged his shoulders. There was no one there. "Will you be going to the dance Saturday ?", Ulrick questioned. Yumi smiled softly and chuckled. "Of course. After all, who else is going to be my dance partner ?", Yumi answered. Ulrick couldn't help but grin in response to Yumi's astute observation. They enjoyed the tranquility of their walk towards the dormitory when all of a sudden the obnoxious Sissy interrupted them. "I beg to differ about the dance, Yumi ! Ulrick's going with me ! ", Sissy said, deliberately and harshly taking Urlick by the arm. Yumi's brow furrowed, and she frowned, placing her arms at her hips. She was frustrated, but, she kept her composure and remained levelheaded and calm as ever. Ulrick yanked his arm out of Sissy's grip. "I'm sorry, but I already made a promise to Yumi. Yumi, I like you and you're a great friend. Besides, you've got two wonderful guys right by your side to take you.", Ulrick said, with a hint of a smirk upon his face. It was Sissy's turn to turn red with frustration and consternation. She had never experienced so many mixed emotions at once. She didn't know whether she wanted to break out in tears or scream at the top of her lungs. Sissy found her mouth drying up and simply turned around and walked away with Nicolas and Herb. She didn't even respond with a snide remark. She walked away in a huff, and the gang followed her intently. "I'm glad you finally stood up to her. She can be such a brat !", Yumi said, giggling jovially. The two laughed as they walked on, but deep within his heart, Ulrick couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Sissy. If she was a bit nicer, not so spoiled and selfish, she could become quite a sweet lady. But, fate being what it was, could not be changed. Sissy would always be a manipulator.  
  
Chapter 3—Ballroom Blitzkrieg  
  
On Saturday night, the reception hall was hustling and bustling with excitement and fun. Jeremy was making a better disk jockey than originally intended. His experiment to materialize Aelita had been a resounding success. There had been no signs of an attack from XANA, and for once, everyone could enjoy themselves and savor the revelry of the Sadie Hawkins' dance. Fairly soon, Jeremy's substitute filled in for him and he was able to dance with Aelita for the first time. Jeremy was so nervous he was shaking uncontrollably. But once his hands met Aelita's, he was brought into a sense of serenity and calm that defied explanation. However, this feeling was short lived. The music suddenly continued to become louder and louder. Aelita suddenly sank to her knees and was out cold. "Oh...no !", Jeremy thought, carrying her out of the room, unaffected by the increasingly loud music. When Urlick, Yumi and Odd had seen what was happening, they were all very worried. This was most likely an attack by XANA and everyone was suffering.  
  
Even though it was hard running in formal attire, the friends ran to the "basement" where the scanners were and placed Aelita in one of them. Aelita had to be sent back to Lyoko at once if she were to survive. XANA was not pleased, and wanted to destroy her in the worst way. Yumi, Ulrick and Odd would be sent soon after her to keep her from being attacked by Blocks, Spiders and other drones that XANA would send after her. Aelita was very vulnerable right now, and Jeremy would do everything within his power to keep her safe. She meant more than life to him.  
  
Chapter 4—Stopping the Music  
  
Aelita was a little confused when she awoke, but she hadn't been hurt. XANA's preemptive attack on her hadn't worked, thankfully. But XANA wasn't done with his tricks. There were lackeys everywhere that were trying to lower everyone's life- points so they couldn't further Aelita's approach to the activated tower. Even though the drones that XANA sent seemed smarter and quicker, Aelita was always one step ahead. She had plenty of methods of confusing them. Despite the fact that Odd had been sent back to the real world first, Yumi and Ulrick were still in Lyoko, holding off the constant attack of the droids. Both were becoming exhausted, but Jeremy's directions to the activated tower were right as usual. In no time at all, Aelita had crossed the arch to enter the tower and entered the code to stop the music.  
  
Odd placed a friendly hand upon Jeremy's shoulder. "Yumi and Ulrick will be back soon, and we'll be back at the dance again, shakin' and bakin' !", Odd said, laughing. In no time, everything was as it should be and only Jeremy and his friends had any memory of what had occurred. XANA had been stopped and stalled for the time being. But, if he decided to attack in the future, Jeremy and his friends would be ready for him.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After the dance, everyone returned to their rooms in the dormitory. Jeremy said goodnight to his friends and had hugged Taliah before calling it a night. Before he could shut his eyes, Aelita called him on the computer. "I wanted to thank you for saving me, Jeremy. You were very brave. I wish I could repay you somehow.", Aelita said, her cheeks turning pink. "Your thanks and effervescent smile are enough for me, Aelita. I'll be turning in now. Goodnight, my dear.", Jeremy said, shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep in his bed. Aelita would be dreaming of him, as Jeremy would be dreaming of her as well. He could only hope that in the future, he could see her for good, and have a relationship with her. Someday, he would kiss her in person, and continue holding her tight. For now, that would have to wait for some other time.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 17, 2004 


End file.
